Talk:Chi Nishikata/@comment-81.217.107.92-20190117190812
SPOILER I think its kind of a shame they continued the way that she is easy to tease with Chi in Chapter 72 since we see in the 2nd Series that she teases her father daily and has a mother which practically lives her the way as an unteasable person. Wouldve liked more character development: As an example (Probably Manos Kid) we call him Kyo is just like Nishikata in the way that she has a crush on him. Then rather than constantly losing to him it would*ve made more sense that she starts by winning everytime against him (with a little help of her mother or sth, since she can ask her for help) and since Nishikata is a teacher at the School, Kyo goes to him in help of finally getting a comeback (which obviously fails). After some time he finally "wins" (like in the stoneskipping episode) and Chi blushes (still no official win, she just blushes), like Nishikata before and since Kyo finds it that cute he starts trying to tease her more and more while Chi can, like Takagi, bring him to spend more time with her (by leading the conversation). After some time she can start reading him like a book (so we finally see the other side or rather how she does it in the first place) and since we saw he had a calm composure she would notice the most little of things and connect the dots making him lose his calm attitude and having him somewhat startled.(She enjoys that very much) I m not a writer so i made a cliche, still i find it more interesting than having another Teasing Master Takagi with switched genders: An Episode could look like this: He finally gets the courage to ask Chi something like Nishikata with the summer Festival in the Chapter 28.5 (at the front gate of the school or sth.) and after he has a breakdown like Nishi she proposes an outrageous Game (only attending if they would constantly hold hands or some sort) turning it into a contest so he wouldnt be as stressed out (we remember the Pool episodes, she would porbably wear something like a Yukata, he would have 0 chill) The loser must obey 1 thing (like the Swimming suit episode but rather than one time its something like the dayduty punishment (i.e Lifetime). And to her surprise he accepts and Chis face gets a little red (these 3-4 Stripes which indicate little emberassment) Afterwards we see her in a Yukata from his perpective, She is really happily standing (In the spin off kind of when Nishikata complimented her, Chapter 52) waiting there for her companion. After he finally gets the courage to go to her she regains the cheerful smile she has being with him when they walk to school in the morning and they begin to go around the stands. Montage how awesome the festival is while they constantly holding hands, each time more red on his face. The next scene Chi sits on a bench on a small hill next to the Festival. Then we see Kyo coming to bring her the juice (he lost a game) and as soon as he gave her the drink the fireworks start and Chi looks at them. And in old Teaser Master Fashion he thinks something along the lines of *She looks so cute watching the fireworks* and immediatly brushing it off and in doing so letting go of her hand. Then Chi begins to speak: Since you didnt hold my hand now its my win. As a punishment ... lets see ... from now on we go home together every day. 1: Kyo blushes and as she grabs his hand and takes im in the direction of the other stands, as the episode ends 2:We see Kyo as he parts with Chi and she lets a sigh out of her mouth. The next picture immediatly she blushes while grinning from one ear to another (similiar to her character in the spin off) while saying something like "how can I tease him the next time" I enjoy Feedback! But keep in mind its just a recommandation how i wouldve liked the next series. Obviously some people like the way Chi is as she is but I wouldve loved to finally see the other side of being the one to tease the person you like. Obviously she doesnt imagine something like Kissing him or sth, that would be plain boring. But rather we hear here Thoughts about how to beat him and have him spend more time with her. Otherwise it would be too boring. Specials: Obviously as her parents we could also finally see new interactions between them (since they mentor both their younger counterpart) like her visiting him as a part of part of the school festival and visiting their old seats (which, unknown to Takagi is Chi and Kyos Seat now) where they think of the old times and talk about their school day. Finally Nishikata pulls up the courage to kiss her. As the episode ends we have a flashback to the 2 competitions, the one from Christmas (spin off Part 70 i Think and the one from the original: If you can kiss me you win. Finally he thinks something along the lines of: I dont need to win as long as I can be with you